Una noche de susto
by AlgoSeEnciende
Summary: Los planes nunca salen como se piensan.
1. Decorar una calabaza

**ESTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Primero que todo, la idea de la decoración la saqué de otro fic, no recuerdo cual.

Segundo, es la primera historia de Bajoterra que escribo, y me quedó corta, lo sé.

Pero.. ahí les dejo como una introducción.

**PD:** Eli y Trixie son novios aquí.

**-o-**

Era 31 de Octubre, Eli había decidido celebrar Halloween junto al resto del equipo.

La cosa era que ellos no sabían que era Halloween y como se festejaba. Les enseñó a hacerle caras tenebrosas a las calabazas. Mientras él hacia la suya, los demás también la decoraban.

Pasó por cada uno, a evaluarlas. Vio la de Trixie y sonrió:

—¿Que tal?

—Está bien— Su novia lo miró un poco decepcionada— Bien escalofriante.

—Gracias— Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego pasó a la de Pronto, que no paraba de alabar a su calabaza y a sí mismo. Le había quedado bien, aunque estaba un poco mal cortada.

La de Kord daba bastante susto, un Troll de las Cavernas tiene talento para el Halloween.

—Todas están de susto chicos. Ahora hagamos otras y coloquémoslas en el refugio.

Los demás asintieron, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, Eli planeaba que hacer en la noche, lo que no sabía es que algo iba a cambiar sus planes.


	2. Más callado de lo normal

**ESTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

No saben cómo me alegré cuando Crix y Karem comentaron, lo mejor de la vida

PUES, AQUÍ LES VA UN CAPITULUCHO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos hacían caras y colocaban las calabazas en distintos lugares, hasta las babosas hicieron esculturas.

Eli buscaba una película de terror, ya que como era 31 de Octubre, se suponía que estaban haciendo especiales de Halloween en la televisión.

Mientras tanto, Kord había desarrollado un interés por la decoración de las calabazas, que hasta hacia una pequeña para ponerla en su meca-bestia. Trixie veía los videos que tenía en su computadora y revisaba la actividad de las llamadas. Y Pronto descansaba sus "magníficos" cerebros.

.- ¿Quién soy? –El Shane había llegado a que su novia por detrás y con ambas manos le tapó los ojos.

.- ¿Mi novio Niteng? –Eli se apartó y la miró ofendido.

.- ¿Cuál… novio Rene? – Su voz empezó normal, pero luego era más profunda y grave, Trixie solamente se puso de pie y le sonrió.

.- Niteng O. Te lo tengo que presentar – El muchacho suspiró aliviado.

.- Que susto me diste.

.- ¿De eso se trata no? –Eli la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, juntaron sus narices, ya que estaban a pocos centímetros.

.- Se suponía que yo te iba a asustar.

.- Pues, creo que no todo salió como lo planeabas – Ella rodeó el cuello de su novio, sus labios se iban a rozar, cuando una llamada empezó a sonar en la computadora.

_Por favor… Banda de Shane… Ayu-de-nnos._ Se escuchaba apenas, ya que de fondo solo se oían babosas siendo disparadas y gritos por doquier.

Eli y Trixie se separaron un tanto sonrojados y respondieron.

.- ¿En dónde te encuentras?

.- Campo Ca-lla-do.

.- ¿Y qué sucede? – Preguntó Trix. Pero la llamada se cayó.

Fueron a buscar al Troll, y éste se ofreció voluntariamente a despertar al topoide. Después de unos minutos, llegó un calcinado Pronto.

.- ¿Tenías que usar a la Electroshock? – Se quejaba, y quejaba.

Pronto llegaron y todo estaba más callado de lo normal.

Habían unas cuantas luces encendidas con neblina, por lo que era difícil ver por donde iban.

.- ¿Qué creen que suceda? – Preguntó el líder. Pero algo pasó tan rápido como el viento que solo alteró a los del equipo – Prepárense.

Siguieron avanzando, Eli, aunque iba al frente, no paraba de ver hacia atrás; específicamente a Trixie, la neblina no le permitía detallarla mejor.

El mismo movimiento volvió a pasar, al equipo se estaba asustando, incluyendo a las babosas. Tenían sus lanzadoras listas y con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque no veían, técnicamente, nada.

Su camino se estaba terminando, pero se aproximaba un gran bosque. Iban a cruzar, cuando escucharon gritos, de todos lados, babosas lanzadas, pero la niebla seguía, el viento brusco seguía, así que ellos solamente se devolvieron y se unieron a la pelea.

.- ¿Alguna idea a qué estamos disparando, Eli? – Gritó Kord.

.- No lo sé, pero… - Eli dejó de hablar porque ya no habían gritos, no habían babosas, todo estaba en absoluta tranquilidad.

.- Pronto no entiende lo que pasa.

.- Yo tampoco, yo tampoco… - Lo último lo dijo para sí mismo. ¿Que pasaba en aquel lugar?

Decidieron ir hacia el montón de árboles que sobresalían en la niebla, lo que no sabían era qué ocultaban aquellos árboles

Las cosas no son como parecen.


	3. La mujer misteriosa, Parte 1

**ESTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Lamento tanto no haberles actualizado, es que estas dos semanas son los exámenes finales, más exámenes continuos agregándoles exposiciones. Pero ya en Diciembre actualizaré cada semana (eso espero).

Le doy las gracias a Crix, que sé que me lee, publicarme en su página y las fotos que pedí.

En fin, les traigo este capítulo corto, le quería agregar suspenso y espero haberlo logrado.

* * *

**La mujer misteriosa, Parte 1: ¿Separarse?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se fueron adentrando al bosque, y ya no podían ver el cielo, solo veían arboles, de pronto habían dos caminos, sus mecas se pararon y empezaron a escuchar gritos, venían de ambos senderos.

.- Eli ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Trixie.

.- Separarnos.

.- ¿He escuchado bien? – Preguntó Pronto.

.- Sí, tú y Kord por allá- Dijo señalando un camino, este parecía ir hacia arriba- Trixie y yo por acá.

.- Claro tórtolos, pero investigan – Les digo el troll con sonrisa picara, la pareja se sonrojó.

Al final, se separaron.

**(Con Eli y Trixie)**

Los gritos iban y venían, pero de pronto cesaron. Eli y Trixie iban más juntos que nunca, con su arsenal temblando del pánico por la niebla que había, esta le daba un toque de escalofrío al lugar.

Sus mecas rechinaron del pegue de la una con la otra, pero el par de lanzadores no le prestaba atención a semejante ruido, estaban realmente asustados.

.- Eli – Dijo la pelirroja con tono de susto.

.- ¿Dime, Trix?

.- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea separarnos? Pues no sabemos lo que pasa y…

.- En verdad, hasta yo estoy confundido. Pero así cubriremos más terreno – Respondió, pero luego dijo casi para sí mismo- Supongo.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió a los dos, debían de cumplir su deber de proteger a Bajoterra, pero tenían unas ganas de abrazarse y nunca soltarse, aunque no podían, no en aquel momento.

.- Eli - el susodicho la miró y ella continuó hablando - ¿Que es Halloween?

.- Creo que ya te lo dije, hace un tiempo ¿Recuerdas?

_Flashback._

**(En la Caverna Nefasta)**

.- Esto es emocionante, me recuerda a Halloween - dijo un entusiasmado Eli.

.- ¿Que es Halloween? - Preguntó la pelirroja. Él la miró pensativo, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle.

.- Es... una tradición Shane. Nos disfrazamos y los vecinos nos dan dulces.

.- Suena a extorsión - Dijo dirigiendo su cámara a una estalactita que llamó su atención. El Shane solo rió para sí mismo.

_Fin de Flashback._

.- Oh, cierto... - A lo lejos vieron una banca, allí había una mujer de cabello blanco largo, estaba totalmente vestida de plateado con detalles blancos y su piel era realmente pálida, estaba llorando.

.- Vamos a ver qué pasa Trix.

.- De acuerdo.

Se acercaron, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que los ojos de la chica eran violeta, parecían una ilusión.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo la pareja al unísono. La chica levantó la cabeza y las lágrimas desaparecieron de su rostro, y una sonrisa juguetona apareció. Se paró de la banca y salió corriendo.

.- ¡Espera! ¡No corras! – Gritó el Shane, le hizo una seña a Trixie para que siguieran a la misteriosa mujer.

Llegaron a una curva, la cruzaron y…


	4. La mujer misteriosa, Parte 2

**LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y PRODUCTORES, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

¡Hola!

Pues, ya se acabaron los exámenes, estoy oficialmente de vacaciones. Les cuento que tengo en planes nuevas historias, pero terminaré primero esta.

Como le dije a Crix, actualicé hoy mismo. Espero que les guste.

PD: ¡Feliz día del escritor! Y ¡Felicitaciones a Crixar Betta por su fic número 40!

* * *

_La mujer misteriosa, Parte 2:_

_La curva que va a la nada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Con Kord y Pronto)**

El topoide junto a todas sus babosas temblaban del miedo. Kord trataba de disimularlo, pero era inevitable.

El camino que ellos tomaron era semi-inclinado, con arboles extraños, como sauces, que por sus largas hojas le causaban escalofríos a los lanzadores al ser rozados por ellos. Su calzada estaba llena de rocas y hojas, también con una densa neblina.

.- Pareciera que hubo una batalla aquí, este sendero esta desastroso – Dijo el troll rodeando una gran roca.

.- Si… ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Eli y Trixie? – El ingeniero iba a contestar, pero de pronto la niebla se esparció y pudieron ver una chica cantando una melodía con mucha alegría, su cabello era blanco con mechas azules, sus ojos eran color índigo, un vestido como la nieve y con unos extraños símbolos en su rostro. Estaba sentada en un columpio viejo-

.- Oye... – Gritó Kord desde unos metros, la chica dejó de cantar y miró hacia atrás - ¿Sabes que sucede?

Ella solo sonrió, y las babosas que temblaban en el arsenal de Pronto se calmaron, solo la miraron felices y por dentro cantaban la misma melodía. Ambos miembros se miraron con un poco de temor en la mirada.

.- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó un asustado Pronto. La chica dejó de sonreír, las babosas volvieron a sentir miedo, soltó una risa traviesa y salió corriendo.

.- ¡Espera! ¡No te haremos daño! – Empezó a perseguirla el Troll – Pronto, ¡vamos!

.- No creo que... – Kord le dio un golpe a la Meca del topoide y esta salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la chica.

Aunque la vía se puso más pequeña, la seguían, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

**(Con nuestra parejita)**

.- ¿Qué pasó… aquí? – Dijo un sorprendido Eli, al cabo de unos minutos llegó Trixie, que puso la misma cara de Eli; la de sorpresa.

.- No hay…. Nada. – Y era verdad, la chica no se les adelantó mucho, estaba a un centímetro y desapareció.

No había huellas, cabellos, movimientos, nada. Solo un viento suave y una luz que se encontraban en los árboles de una pequeña calle más adelante.

.- Eli… - Él la miró preocupado, su tono era quebradizo y temeroso – ¿No sientes eso?

.- ¿Sentir qué? – Burpy y las demás babosas miraban a todos lados, pero estaban tranquilas, demasiado. El Shane de pronto pasó de estar con la espalda erguida a derecha porque…

.- Ya lo siento, es… una…

.- Melodía triste – Dijeron al unísono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pronto y Kord seguían a la chica, esta lanzaba risas y melodías al aire. Pero ya no corría, saltaba de vez en cuando y luego caminaba rápidamente.

Los chicos estaban ya cerca de ella, pero de pronto cambió su rumbo, se salió del sendero y entró en los árboles. Ellos la veían pasar y pasar, luego salió con sus ojos de color violeta/azul. Pasó una curva y de pronto, los lanzadores no vieron nada.

Ningún rastro, solo una calle alumbrada, con unas sombras identificables al final de esta.

¿Quién andaba allí? Pero más importante, ¿Quién era ella?


End file.
